Our Fire Blazes
by Afrika Sisi
Summary: Kenny & her best friend, John Blake, have faith Batman will return & help save them all. Then she's caught by Bane. When she finds out about Ms. Tate, her abduction proves there's another way to try & save them whilst waiting for the Batman. Can Kenny somehow open Bane's eyes just enough to doubt, & finally see that his "redemption" is actually his "damnation"? Tic-toc... Bane/OC
1. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: Not mine! I only own Kenneth and the plot I came up with. Sue me, and all you'll get is a whole boatload of nothin'!

A/N: Kinda AU, however I pretty much stick with cannon. Yes, it's a Bane/OC. What can I say. He's one freaking awesome sexy villain. Feel free to give constructive criticisms, or point out errors in grammar and the such. It's much appreciated. Flames, however, will get laughed at, then promptly deleted. Therefore, don't bother wasting the energy it would take to write one. Please let me know how I'm doing with characterizations, as I don't want any real occ'ness. The girl in the picture for this fic is in fact me (it's easier than finding the right look on google :P) And no, that's not my real name :P.

Hope you enjoy this fic. R&R!

**A/N 2: Edited 7/5/13. Note that John's apartment is the one from the movie.**

**A/N 3: Edited 19/5/13. Changed plot a bit to make the rest of the story flow better. NEED to read, it changes A LOT! :)**

**A/N 4: Edited 22/5/13. This fic is taking on a life of it's own. Kenny has decided to do things HER way, and now I'm having to fix things, AGAIN, to reflect the personality she's given herself. I've been reduced to just getting dragged along for the ride. Am doing this as well to the rest of the chapters, 2-5. Chapter 6 was when Kenny put her foot down. Reread, again :P, if you're a returning reader. If you're new, you're ahead of the game!**

Chapter 1: Rendezvous

Kenny's POV

The snow had begun to fall in icy sheets as Kenny waited for John to answer her buzzer.

"Hello? Ian here." he commed, voice diluted by static.

"It's me, Wanda. Mel says Hi." She responded. That told him the coast was clear and her unit wasn't compromised. She waited then, whilst futilely trying to shake off some of the snow from her body. There was no reply, except for the click of the door's lock. Entering, she stomped her feet, and took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the floor she knocked on his door, shivering as the heat melted the ice into water, soaking her.

John let her in with a sigh, closing the door behind her.

"Why did we decide to use "The Host" for our code, again?" he grumbled. Kenny rolled her stormy grey eyes at her friend.

"What? No, "Hey Kenny", "Why don't I take your coat, Kenny", or how about a good ole "Thanks Kenny for stopping by so quickly after you got my message; cuz I know it's dropping kittens out there"" She griped, stripping off her dripping coat.

John's POV

John just rolled his eyes in turn, chuckling at her. The kittens comment was one of her usual winter euphemisms. He could remember her explaining that particular turn-a-phrase back when they were 13, and still in the boy's home together.

**_**Flashback**_**

**_"Why kittens? It's "cats and dogs", Kenny, and you're only suppose to say that if it's about raining. Not snowing!" 13-year-old John protested. Kenny punched his bicep, giving her best friend a dead arm. Nobody came and told her off for it, because the corner where they were located was slightly hidden as the the two teens were sitting on a dirty brown couch, in the Home's rec-center, by a window._**

**_"I can say whatever I want, however I wanna. Got that, fart-face?" she growled._**

**_"Okay! Okay! I give!" He surrendered, cradling his arm with a pained scowl, though he refrained from showing how much it actually hurt. "Jeesh! For a girl you can-!" she launched herself at him, gagging the rest of his statement. She looked around quickly, only relaxing after she saw there was nobody around who could've overheard him. Releasing John, she slapped him viciously upside the head._**

**_"Moron!" she hissed lowly at him, "Way to nearly blow my cover after managing to maintain it for 7 years! I made you my friend when you arrived 6 years ago. Don't make me regret it now!"_**

**_Looking properly reprimanded, John hugged his best friend in apology._**

**_"Sorry. Won't happen again. And you not just my friend, you're my best best friend." he apologized. Then he added, "Now is there any way you'll ever forgive me?" he begged dramatically. Kenny giggled at John's schemantics, effectively breaking the previous tension; replacing it with the light atmosphere of camaraderie once more._**

**_"Well butter me up, why don't ya?" she joked with a theatrical sigh, "Fine. Yes I'll forgive you." she finished, giving him a smile and hug in return. They separated and sat in comfortable silence watching the snowflakes drift past the window._**

**_"So, you asked me, why kittens? I'll tell you why." Kenny said after a while, breaking the quiet. John only nodded, used to her spouting off at random moments. He also knew, by the look on her face, that he'd have to put his smarty-pants on for this one. "It's because, like snow, kittens are soft and fluffy, and reproduce like rabbits." She gestured to the snow falling heavily outside through the window, "Like when water freezes and turns into lots of snow, and it just keeps on going. Well, at first you can love the kitten, it's cute and isn't intimidating looking, just like how you feel about the first snow of winter." Kenny's face became serious now, and John held back the urge to laugh at how it scrunched up her nose, "Then as times goes by the cuteness wears off, and the kitten becomes a grouchy fart who scratches everyone, and does nothing but sleep on your head, and claw you whenever its hungry. With snow, you get sick of it. You get sick of trudging through it, being wet and cold, and having to deal with ice. Eventually, in both cases, what starts out great, goes bad very quickly." There was a moment of somber silence, before her face broke into a grin, "And that's when spring comes, and the kitten-turned-cat gets eaten by the awesome new, gigantic dog you just got. And they all lived happily ever after!" She finished, yelling at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down like a lunatic. John could only stare at her in confusion._**

**_**End Flashback**_**

John brought himself out of the memory with a subtle headshake, returning his attention back to what Kenny had said. She stood there playfully glaring at him.

"How are you then today, Kenneth?" he chuckled.

"Nice try, but it's too late for that now. Moreover, to answer your first inquiry: firstly, it's because I said so... mostly. And secondly, nobody would ever think we'd use it as our code, because nobody would want to be caught dead talking like that." Her teasing grin dropped into a scowl, "Which is exactly how you'll be caught if you call me Kenneth ever again." John threw his hands up in surrender.

"Hey out there! Don't you have any manners boy? Let the poor young lady sit down with something hot before interrogating her." ex-commissioner Gordon scolded from the couch. Kenny huffed at the detective with a wink and sat down next to her adopted uncle. "Any more attempts these past 2 weeks?" he asked. She tilted her head with a smirk,

"More than a few. I find it's better to not count them anymore. I've been hiding in the safe houses since I was here last time I met with you. I've had to give so many tails the slip. Bane really wants me."

"Well," John interjected, sitting on Kenny's other side, handing her a 'cuppa peppermint tea. "of course he is. The rumor mill is going crazy about you. The Mocking Bird keeps everyone remembering Batman. She gives them hope he's returning. So, DUH Bane has it out to get you." He leaned over at Gordon like her was telling a secret, except he was being purposely loud, "and of course it still has nothing to do with the fact that she all but told him how hot he was, or that she'd love keep him all to herself if he wasn't terrorizing everyone." She blushed heavily and socked him in the arm. "OW! Geezes Mozelee! Take a compliment!" the detective groaned, pretending the punch hadn't been for the comments about her flirting tendencies with Bane. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"You know I only do that to taunt him and to entertain me. Have to get my kicks somewhere." she argued defensively. John shrugged,

"Whatever you say sis, whatever you say."

Taking a sip from her mug, she pulled out the blueprints from under her shirt. She held them out to John who gave her a weird look, not wanting to touch the papers. Gordon rolled his eyes, something he was doing constantly when those two were together around him, and snatched them away. He promptly spread them out on the coffee table.

"She doesn't have cooties boy! We don't have time to waste with you're childish bantering. There's only got a month and a half left before the bomb's going off." He scolded John, and turned to the young woman. "Give me your debrief Kenny."

The next 2 hours were spent going over the streets off Gotham, examining the routes used by the trucks that held the bomb. It had taken forever to map it all out, but they had done it. Now they had to figure out which truck actually held the reactor, and find a way to disarm it. The sky was darkening rapidly outside as night fell, signaling it was Kenny's time to go.

"I'll get my group working on these routes, taking the watches in shifts." Kenny said, wrapping up the meeting, and got to her feet. "I'll be sure I'm not seen. We don't want another close call with Bane." She did quick stretch, and hugged both men. "I gotta skedaddle. Don't get into too much trouble you two." She teased. The men laughed,

"Yea, "stay out of trouble", says the girl who's third most wanted in Gotham." John joked.

"Be safe." Gordon smiled, ignoring John's comment. They gave her one last round of good byes, and then turned back to the maps for some more planning. With a long-suffering shake of the head, Kenny slipped on her coat and left.

Gordon's POV

As the door clicked shut behind the young woman, Gordon turned to John.

"I really hope Batman returns soon. I don't think there's any way we can do this without him." The ex-commissioner sighed. Shifting carefully to avoid jarring his side that still ached from the wound, he laid back against the couch.

John's POV

"He'll come. There's always hope." John replied automatically, his eyes wandering to stare out the window. He watched the flakes fall through the fogged glass as he thought about the man behind the bat. He thought about the danger his 'sister' was in every day. When she came by, it always made the harsh world feel farther away, and while she was there they could pretend. John sighed. She was spirited and no matter what he or Gordon said, she'd keep going out and working against Bane. All three of them knew her luck was going to run out eventually, but he hoped that wouldn't happen for a long time yet. He looked at the ex-commissioner. Things were still tense between them since Bane exposed Harvey Dent at Blackgate, but Kenny had put him straight and the detective wasn't totally spiteful towards the man anymore. People needed to stick together even more now days, especially with how it just kept getting progressively crazier than crazy in Gotham.

Where _was_ Bruce Wayne?

Gotham _needed_ her Dark Knight.

Bane's POV

Bane's cold eyes watched from the shadows of the sewer tunnel entrance. The Narrows were silent. No one dared to attempt breaking the curfew so far that night. The corner of his eyes crinkled in amusement at the success of their mission, his mask covering the smirk of his scarred lips. His gloved hands held the lapels of his long coat, the bulging mass of his muscles still apparent eve through the thick layers. After another hour keeping watch for the girl they knew as one of the rebel leaders, having no sign of her, he was about to return underground, when his sharp ears picked up a muffled whisper coming from somewhere among the thick snowfall. Curious, he stuck to the shadows, following the noise. His worn, steel-toed combat boots made no noise and barely left any impression as he stalked the sound.

Coming to the corner of a nearby apartment complex, he finally found the source, who's profile looked slightly familiar.

Sitting on the buildings doorsteps, in the light of a flickering street lamp, was a young woman, and she was singing. He stopped to observe her before he would determine her fate. The young woman's dark golden brown hair hung to the bottom of her shoulders, ruffling in the snow flurry's winds. Flakes clung to the strands, as if they were pearls being woven into a netlike crown atop her head. She was around 5'8", slim build, though her shoulders and rip cage were wider than normal for a female. She sat there, staring at something only she could see, and humming lowly. The sound pierced through the muffling snow. A main tune was nonexistent but nonetheless, the mezzo tones sunk into one's bones deeper with every note. He allowed himself to listen intently for a moment longer, then continued closing in.

Silently, Bane made his way to stand into the shadows in front of her. He saw her face, and froze. Now he knew why she looked so familiar. It was _Her_. Bane quickly shook off the uncustomary reaction he seemed to have whenever he encountered her.

He recalled the fist time he met her after she led a small raid on the people's court, and got away, except her ski mask had been removed so they knew her face. Since then she'd been a nuisance, an obstacle to be removed. They'd captured a rebel earlier that week and learned she lived somewhere in the Narrows, only coming home in the wee hours of the morning. She was high in the rebellion and would lead them to the rest of her rabble. He'd finally learn more about Her. The one rumors named, Mocking Bird.

Her skin tone was a slightly tanned olive. The features that drew the most attention were her piercing gray eyes, slightly pouty, pink-tinged, lips, and a deeply dimpled chin. All together she was certainly pleasing to the eye, even his. She was definitely young, if her chubby cheeks were anything to go by; however, the way she held herself, her aura, said differently.

So, why was the young woman out at night, alone, singing? Had she no sense of self-preservation? She definitely knew they were looking for her; knew that it was only a matter of time before they found her. Was the threat of Gotham's Reckoning not enough to silence this bird? She acted as if he was going to leave her in peace. However, he found she was too much of a nuisance to even suggest he leave her be, and he enjoyed their encounters far too much to contemplate killing her outright.

Bane stepped closer to the girl, still hidden, but now he was near enough to make out freckles that splayed over her nose and cheekbones.

It was time to end it. Bane took another step, almost crossing into the light, when he stopped and met her eyes. Whatever had been about to come next was lost in her squeak of surprise. The Mocking Bird went silent.


	2. A New Reckoning

Disclaimer: Not mine! I only own Kenneth and the plot I came up with. Sue me, and all you'll get is a whole boatload of nothin'!

**A/N: Edited 19/5/13. MAJOR changes made in plot so the story flows. Much better read and it stays more true to Bane's personality. MUST REREAD chapter 1 before rereading this one! :) Will be confused otherwise.**

**A/N: Edited 22/5/13. MAJOR EDITS! Story writing itself at this point :P**

Chapter 2: A New Reckoning

Kenny's POV

Kenny's POV

She'd cursed herself for staying outside. She'd been entering her apartment building when the snow had picked up. The sight had entranced her for some reason, and she unconsciously began singing. She shouldn't've done that. Bane was looking for her. She had finally gone home, instead of to a safe house; it would be disastrous if they caught her there. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting, when the devil, think his name and he shall come, materialized in front of her from the shadows. The cold she hadn't noticed yet, bit abruptly, mercilessly, and froze her to the bone. His eyes were hard and filled with nothing but contempt and thinly veiled malice. Then something shifted and for an instant she thought a spark was there, hidden deep with the depths of his soul. It was so fleeting she dismissed it as her imagination. Her fear slowly consumed her from the inside out. She was terrified, and they _both_ knew it. Bane chuckled and the sound made Kenny shiver from something other than the cold.

"Hello my dear." Bane said, "How nice to be seeing you again. And so much sooner than you predicted."

"What do you want?" she managed to grind out, her teeth clenched in an attempt to hold back her screams. The snow gradually began receding as she watched him, waiting for the mercenary to make a move.

"What's the Mocking Bird doing out here? Don't you know there are dangers about?" he seemed to tease, tilting his head in curiosity. Kenny, who'd been blushing felt her cheeks flush as the anger began to kindle. She'd been thinking all day about how much she hated this man and his goons. Now there was an opportunity to dress him down, and she was going to damn well do it. She was caught because of her own stupidity. She had to get him away from there before it clicked this was her residence. Then, she had to, somehow, get away from him... Screw it all! She was past the point of caring. If she died, Kenny would welcome Death like a best friend. But, she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

"What dangers?" Kenny growled, her fear being steadily consumed by her fury. "You? Do I look concerned?" she asked rhetorically, because it was obvious she actually was. She stomped up to him and jabbed his chest with her knuckles, glaring up with glowing eyes. "Cuz I ain't! I don't care about your stupid curfew! I don't care about getting in trouble with you or the rest of your lolly-pop brigade!" she gesticulated expressively with her hands, "So screw you and this crapped up shit you call a revolution!" She rolled her eyes. She jumped up, hollering sarcastically into the empty snow covered streets, "Viva la' frickin revolution, my muchachas and muchachos! Let's party like it's the friggin' Armageddon!- oh wait!" She turned back to him and paused with feigned realization, "Well, wha'da'ya know! It is! Woop'dee friggin' doo!" She finally let the words cease, trying to catch her breathe in the biting cold air. She glowered at Bane, waiting for the strike that would kill her.

Bane's POV

Bane had watched the young woman rant with a look of interest. He saw the spark in her eyes that flared as she held his gaze. Her chest was heaving with the passion of her outburst. He felt a grudging respect for her, and he went to respond, but she beat him to it.

"I get it man. I really do." Her voice calmed, the sound of her low register surprising him, "Gotham's people _are_ evil and selfish. However, you've failed to see there's goodness here too. You took away our Dark Knight in hope that it would prompt us to fall further into darkness." her eyes hardened, "You hoped by doing that, that it would kill the little light that's left; and all so you can justify our genocide. That's why Mocking Bird was born." The fury was back, "To stand for Batman and the city he loved, to stand up for the REAL victims of you malice. YOU are the most evil man alive!" She pointed a finger accusingly, "And you need your own reckoning." Bane chuckled darkly and narrowed his eyes.

"And I suppose you would take on that role. Would you like to be My Reckoning?" He rumbled threateningly. The girl flinched away, almost giving herself whiplash, and she tried to back away from Bane; but his colossal hand clenched around her forearm in a bruising grip.

"Ah. What foolish courage you have little songbird." he scolded. He jerked her forwards, pulling her body flush with his. He grabbed her face in his free hand and made her look at him. "You challenge and insult me when most would cower back, letting their fear take over. You have escaped my men, disrupted many of my plans." His eyes crinkled in amusement as Kenny tried to wriggle from his grasp, "But now, now you have mocked my intelligence." She stopped as his hold tightened even further, shivering at the indecipherable look in his eyes. "I know what you're doing." her face paled, "It's very admirable that you would try to distract from the fact this complex is where you live." he chuckled, "So there's no doubt you have friends here. I can tell by the look in your eyes. It's one I've seen on many as they died trying to protect their loved ones." the girl was shaking by then. He found the obvious terror refreshing. Her mouth flapped like a fish, the words she was trying to speak, were refusing to come out.

"What should I do with you now, Mocking Bird?" he asked. He pulled her even closer, bending his head down to her own. He met her defiant gaze, searching her eyes as if they'd give him the answer. She tried to ignore the wall of solid muscle she was intimately aware of due to proximity. The heat radiated off him, warming her extremities that previously been growing blue from the cold. She didn't dare breathe, let alone move with him this close. She glared in an attempt to hide her skewy emotions.

"Hmmmm… No? Was you diatribe only a show of hypocrisy? Are you really just another coward? You have been an obstacle since the beginning and have faced me bravely each time you have encountered me. However, now, when you are no longer able to hide behind your guise, you shake in terror at my wrath." he whispered contemptuous, his mask letting out a gaseous hiss. She didn't know how to answer that, so she just continued to scowl. He glared in return and dug his fingers into her flesh, making the girl hiss in pain, "Yes I am more evil than all of Gotham's ingrates," He snarled, "and that is because I am a necessary one. I have come to bring fire and destruction down on this sinful pothole. I am here to punish." Kenny's eyes began to glisten as the pain increased. Her face and arm were going to be a hideous mess tomorrow, if she even lived that much longer. She was about to let herself fall into the oblivion, when his next words froze the very blood in her veins from terror. "And now I will punish you, by ordering this entire block burned to the ground, with everyone still in their beds. Punishment for your stupidity and carelessness. I am going to make you watch and listen to their screams as the flames consume their flesh." He spoke with the calmest demeanor. She felt the tears begin falling and her heart thumped painfully, "And after the screams have stopped and the flames are out," He leaned in to whisper in her ear like a lover, "only _then_ will I give you permission to die." Bane pulled back and threw her to the ground at his feet. He retrieved the radio from the holster on his belt. "Barsad. I want 20 men up her in the Narrows with gasoline and flame throwers. I have Mocking Bird. We're burning her haven to the ground." there was static, and then,

"As you've ordered, Commander." Barsad replied.

Kenny's POV

She laid there in the freezing snow bank, mind reeling as Bane called in the execution squad. She felt the ground tremble under his feet, as he came to grab her again, then take her off to his lair. Meanwhile, there would be the demise of her innocent friends and neighbors. She thought of Beth, the prostitute across the hall. She was a new mother and trying to reform herself so she could raise her kid right. There was the elderly couple that lived above her. They played classical music at night on their phonograph, the records had put her to sleep on many a restless night. Then there was her friend Sam… there were so many who were going to die now because of her.

As these things raced through her mind, they gave new fire to her bones, unfreezing them from terror. Slowly, ever so slowly, she came to her feet. Bane stopped making his way towards her and looked on with interest. She met his gaze with a burning look that managed to shock him, but he hid his reaction.

"You think me a coward," she hissed lowly, "and you're right. I am." Kenny concentrated on his face, refusing to back down again, "But I'm going to face that and _still_ challenge you. And you're wrong Bane! There has never been a guise! Mocking Bird is me! Always has been." She finally reached him, and stood so close they were nearly touching. "And by being myself, if it can save them or anybody else, I'll always do it what it takes." Her voice dropped another octave, "Yes I'm scared. But so help me! Leave them be!" She threatened. "This is our fight, our freaky relationship to deal with. Not them. Leave them out of it! Let them live for whatever time's left before you're going to ultimately kill us all in the blast." Kenny started crying and snatched up handfuls of snow, and chucked them at the mercenary. "Please! Leave them alone and just take me already, DAMN IT!" She screamed. He stared at her in the following silence, then picked up the radio once more.

"Barsad. I'm altering your order. Stand down and await my return. And prepare a room." Bane gave her a blood chilling glance, "I'm bringing company." Kenny wouldn't have thought it possible, but she sank under the weight of even more dread.

"Done Commander." Barsad replied.

Kenny's face dropped in relief at his words, overpowering the uneasiness she felt for herself. However, that was short lives as Bane grabbed her arm and held her flush against his front.

Bane's POV

"I'm glad you have finally decided to stop running from me." he chuckled. He stroked her cheek with his knuckles. "It is better that you have surrendered to the inevitable my dear songbird. Things will be much more pleasant now for the both of us." He enjoyed the way his words made her blush and squirm. against him.

Kenny's POV

Damn his orgasmic voice! Damn his sexy body! Damn his irresistible villainous arse! John may have joked about her flirtatious style of banter with the mercenary, but he had no idea it was more than just that, banter. Kenny was constantly getting hot and bothered over the man, and both her and Bane knew it. The only thing that made the situation even somewhat bearable was the fact that two could play at this game. She just had to throw him off. She refused to be predictable. She'd always been a sore loser.

"Bane." she spoke calmly. Kenny smirked. "Let me bring you in on a little secret before we're no longer alone." she leaned up towards his face, her expression heavily banking on seductive, "I've always been your reckoning. I would never let anyone else be it, not even Batman." she reached up her hand and began trailing it down his chest, without ever breaking their eye contact, "Ever since I first saw you, only two words have ever come to mind," she whispered the next bit in his ear, her hot breathe fanning over his exposed neck "let's dance." she purred, then added, "And now I can't wait to tango the rest of this number."

Bane's POV

The woman refused to lose. Always had to have the last say. She would act one way, then suddenly flip and start acting another. No matter how many times he interacted with the young woman, she would always remain absolutely unpredictable. Inappropriately so.

Bane pushed her back down onto the soles of her feet and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her protests and the feeling of her body continuing to squirm and rub against his. Then he started lumbering back to base.

**A/N: Kenny is supposed to seem hot'n'cold. She's fighting with emotions she shouldn't have about a man that has mercilessly killed innocents, but the heart wants what the heart wants. And yes, it seems to be moving fast, but remember, there's a history here. They've been running circles around each other since Batman left. So really it more like you should be saying "it's about time this happened!" :P. And no, her feelings have nothing to do with being attracted to 'bad boys'. Some people just 'click', no matter how cheesy that sounds, and I hate cheesy; but it's the honest to gosh clique truth. Also, this is how the story is writing itself now. I've pretty much lost all control over it. R&R! **

**~Afrika**


	3. Foot, Say Hello to Mouth

Disclaimer: Kenneth Mozelee is all mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *ehem* Anything from the film isn't.

A/N: Kinda a filler chapter. The next one is a bit slow too, but it all picks up very soon, and the real action will begin. I'm just setting it all up right now. Thanks for you patience and continued reading. Let me know what you think, or if I need to correct something, in a review. Thanks!

~Afrika

**A/N: Edited 19/5/13. Changed plot. Lots of editing. MUST REREAD chapters 1&2 BEFORE rereading this one! :)**

**A/N 2: Edited 22/5/13. Again need to reread all posted chapter except chapter 6. This fic is taking on a life of its own and is insisting on doing things its own way. I'm being dragged along for the ride.**

Chapter 3: Foot, Say "Hello" to Mouth

Kenny's POV

"At least everyone's alive." Kenny sighed. Here she was, in the sewers, locked in room with only a flickering bulb in the ceiling, damp, grey walls, a bed with ratty, though clean, linens and blanket, and a small plastic table and chair that looked like they were straight from the 90's.

She'd always hated the waiting game.

Kenny didn't know what Bane was planning to do with her yet. She did know it was either torture her for information, or kill her... scratch that. He was going to do both; first torture, then kill. But, when she reflected on their relationship, **_'If I could even call it that'_**, he might not. It was all up in the air it seemed.

"... Oh, how absolutely _lovely_!" she grumbled sarcastically.

Capturing her had been Bane's singular objective that night. He'd only threatened to kill them to get what he wanted. Her. It was the reason he'd let everyone in her apartment complex live. Now, the only indication something had happened to her would be the plethora of unanswered messages and calls on her confiscated cellphone, and the copious amounts of unopened mail that would fill her mailbox.

**_'John is out scouring the city for me, even as I lay here talking to myself like an inmate at Arkham…'_**

She sat up and tried combing her fingers through her tangled, greasy hair, failing for the umpteenth time. The last instance she'd taken a shower was a week ago, when she got caught. It was driving her bonkers! The way she knew it'd been 7 days, was from the meals she got in the morning, and at night. The dirty mercenary who brought it always made her eat everything in front of him, and then he'd leave taking the cutlery with him. Not once had he ever said a word to her, so any questions went unanswered, and requests, like for a brush or bath, were just ignored. Her attempts asking someone to retrieve her medication went unheeded. She fought the raging insanity that resulted in a week without, but she'd probably be cracking sooner, rather than later.

"At least it couldn't get much worse—" Kenny began saying, when the light bulb popped, leaving her in pitch-blackness. "And I just had to open my mouth and jinx it, didn't I? Foot, say hello to mouth…" she groaned. She was okay for a bit, until the dark began feeling as if it were closing in on her. She wasn't even claustrophobic! Through the mounting panic, she fought to keep from succumbing to one of her anxiety attacks. "I haven't freaked the whole time I've been here. I can keep doing it, even with out my meds—Who am I kidding! I'm gonna die anyway!" she cried, shot to the single iron door, now full on hyperventilating. The weeklong lack of her medication was hitting her now with full force. She pounded and clawed at the metal. "Let me out! Please let me out! I can't see!" she screamed. Her hands became raw quickly and began bleeding, her nails ripping. The abused extremities were throbbing painfully as the lack of proper oxygen to her lungs began to take affect. As her vision darkened even further, she realized she was about to pass out, and, despite the racket she'd definitely made, it seemed no one was coming. "Shit—" she muttered.

Then she was gone.

Kenny didn't feel or hear her head slam onto the concrete floor. And just as she hit the ground, the door slid aside, revealing a familiar silhouette.

Bane's POV

"The Mocking Bird is acting up, boss. What are your orders?" a filthy thug informed Bane. 'The Mocking Bird', he'd learned, was really named Kenneth Mozelee. She was a scholarship student at Gotham City University studying singing in the performing arts. She had decent grades and a squeaky clean record. She was an orphan and grew up in the city; however, there were no records of her anywhere after the incident report of her tragic foster home incident, of which the records were sealed, then she dropped off the map until records show she took her GED. No living or schooling history, nothing. It had definitely been off the books. The mercenary was extremely intrigued by the mystery surrounding the girl. His instincts were trying to tell him something, but it remained unclear. And, whatever it was, it didn't matter. He'd been ordered by Talia to wait for her return, before they could start the interrogation. A cough broke his train of thought as the thug tried to get his attention again. The behemoth male didn't deign him a glance, but returned to examining his blueprints, putting away his musings for the time being.

"Yes, you said she is acting up. You've informed me, but remain here. Is there a cause for concern?" he asked, the underling opened his mouth to answer, when a previously faint echo finally reached their tunnel, forming into words. It was the girl's frantic screaming.

"Let me out! I'm going to suffocate! I can't—I—help! I—I—I—" it hadn't even started to fade, and Bane was already gone, heading for the passage where her cell was located, the thug's body now laying where he'd stood before Bane broke his neck. The mercenary had no use for clueless men.

She was a banging on the door when he came up; but, just as he pulled it aside, there was a muffled whisper, followed by the loud smack of a skull on cement. He looked down at her, quickly observing, from her bloody and broken nails, to her gashed up hands, and the small pool of blood forming beneath her head. She'd be lucky if she didn't at least have a concussion when she woke, and her hands would be useless for a while until they'd healed enough.

Lifting her unconscious form, he carried her to another room, and set her on the bed there. These quarters were much less of a cell, as it had a wooden chair and table, a tall lamp as well as a light fixture in the ceiling, the bed was a extra large king-sized bed, not a cot, and the walls and floor were clear of mold and dirt. It was much bigger and had a computer station for viewing camera feeds and accessing the Internet, among other things. Beside the station was an even larger table, covered in blueprints and other schematics he was using for their plans. This was his abode, and the only other place he'd dare place a young woman, for now. He could not take the chance that one of his men would be tempted by the only woman, around and attack her if he put her in the infirmary. They needed the information first, and until then he couldn't let her fall victim to anyone while in his custody. He'd set up a new place for her to go to in the time being, where only he'd have access. After sending a man off to do that very the task, he cleaned and wrapped her wounds. As he put away the first aid kit, he examined her face. She slept with a slight scowl that scrunched up her nose and drew her eyebrows together. Her forehead showed wrinkles otherwise unseen.

"Kenneth..." he said aloud, trying out the name on his tongue. An unidentifiable chill swept thru him, which he immediately shook off. He left her bedside, sat down at the computer station, and commenced working. He'd wait for her to awaken and try to ignore the conflicting emotions she inspired.


	4. Angst is a German Word

Disclaimer: Nadda! Zero! Zilch! That's what I own! Except for Kenny Mozelee and my plot elements. I own them.

_**'Thoughts'**_

**_**flashbacks**_**

"regular talking"

_emphasized_

**A/N: It's late and I've barely edited this chapter. Will be going back to fix soon, so let me know what you think could improve this. Constructive Criticisms welcomed, flames laughed at and deleted as unread. Enjoy!**

**~Afrika**

**A/N 2: Edited 19/5/13. MUST REREAD chapters 1,2,&3 FIRST! Lots of changes made and things added. :)**

**A/N 3: Edited 22/5/13. Changes made!**

Chapter 4: "Angst" is a German Word

Kenny's POV

Someone was playing the 1st movement of Beethoven's 5th symphony in her head, on the Timpani... Kenny groaned, and slowly opened her eyes to avoid further aggravating her headache. Her entire body was throbbing. She could feel her mind and body reacting to a week without her meds.

There was a rustle of paper and heavy footsteps that stopped beside where her head laid. It brought the young woman back to reality. She was in the sewers somewhere, captured by Bane.

**_'John would be diagnosed clinically insane any second now.'_**

Shifting her body, she felt unfamiliar softness. Squinting, she saw she was on a very large bed. The room had better lighting and was definitely cleaner by the smell of it. Kenny took a deep breath to calm down, but started violently choking, her throat was so dry. Instantly, a large hand helped her sit up and drink water from a bottle. She held back the urge to gulp and took small sips so she wouldn't get sick. When finished, the water was taken away from her lips. There was no movement to leave her side, so she opened her eyes completely, meeting Bane's stare. The man's proximity had that odd shiver creeping down her spine again, making her curious as to what it meant. She broke their eye contact and looked around the room, observing more of the organized set up. Her perusal was interrupted by a penlight shining into her eyes. She startled.

"If you could please look into the light and follow it." He ordered. After a bit he seemed satisfied and tucked the penlight into one of his many pockets. "You have no concussion, but the fall will still leave you with a headache for the next few days. Abstain from standing suddenly or shaking you head." Stupidly, she instinctively shook her ascent, and winced at the pain. He chuckled, earning a venomous glare. "You were warned." He scolded, eyes touched with humor. However, the expression was gone quick as it came, and he glared. "Fainting for no reason is an extremely childish method of escaping one's cell." Kenny's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Excuse me?!" she growled, offended "I don't care who you are or if you can kill me, but that's low." She jabbed his sternum with a pointed finger, "I held it together for a _whole week_! And that's impressive! Especially when considering how much I need my medication and that I've been simply waiting around for you to finally torture and kill me."

"Assuming that—" he started saying, when Kenny interrupted. She was having absolutely _none_ of it.

"When you assume, it makes an ass out of you and me!" she screeched angrily. He could only glower as she continued to ramble away, "Wanna know what happend, huh?! Well then! I lost it when the light bulb popped and the darkness started closing in on me. Do you know what it's like to have a panic attack? Huh? To have so much 'angst', as they say in German, even _without_ there being threats from a mass murderer hanging over your head, that you can't walk up to a door and knock, let alone talk to people?! Huh?" She was getting louder with every phrase, pain forgotten in her fury, "You snatched me from my home, threatened to kill my firends, knocked me out, dumped me in a cell, then ignored me for a week! The guy bringing food refused to acknowledge me. I know why I'm here, but that doesn't make you any less of a jack-wagon!" Kenny burst into tears, "LOOK! LOOK AT THIS!" She hollered, "You've made me SO FURIOUS I'M CRYING! AAARRRRGGGGGG!" She started hiccupping, "Now—I'm stressed—out. I only—hiccup—when—I'm stressed. I—can't—func—func—tion with—with—out—without… my meds…" She felt exhaustion seep back into her systems as the mental breakdown subsided. Her face was always quick to recover after a cry; so, after less than a minute, all evidence was gone except the occasional sniffling.

Finally feeling somewhat calmed, Kenny's grey eyes met his brown ones. There was no expression in his, and she felt uneasy. Trying to recover some semblance of sanity, she looked down and fidgeted with her bandaged hands, and whispered, "I have crippling OCD anxiety. I can't go off my meds like this for so long so suddenly. That's why I had a panic attack and fainted." She glared at the soiled wraps then, "You obviously want a prisoner to interrogate, so I suggest that you go to my apartment and get my drugs. Otherwise you're screwing yourself. I'll just keep having fainting episodes until I hit my head hard enough to never wake up again."

Bane's POV

Bane had no idea how to react. He'd observed her shaking and assumed she was suffering from her fall. Now that he knew what it was he planned to send someone to collect it, once he'd finished with her. Also, the man who'd been feeding her was next to be disposed of. The useless idiot.

He didn't speak for almost ten minuets, and just watched, as Kenny's eyes looked at everything, except him. The tension in her shoulders and inability to sit still publicized her dread of retribution. This interesting bird was just asking for it. His desire to rile her up had nothing to do with the fact he found her extremely striking when furious.

"Tell me, Kenneth Mozelee," he asked calculatingly, "it's your temper's fault you're still single," he leaned in slightly, "isn't it?"

Kenny's POV

"Wha—?" Kenny garbled in shock, "What the hell kinda question is that?! Are you bipolar, or something? Wipe that smug-pug look off your face jerk!" '**_No way in hell am I gonna let that comment get to me!'_** "I'm single because males are Neanderthals!" she waved a hand at him and began talking like a stuffy museum curator, "I present: Exhibit A! A prime male specimen of the Killusis Gothomus family. He's the newest discovery and will be joining with the elite Scarecrow, Joker in Gotham's collection; along with the countless other psychos currently, and not so currently, locked up in Arkham. Congrats!" she clapped like a sarcastic, overworked kindergarten teacher, "Ya just won a friggin cookie!" **_'_****_...Oh! Almost forgot!'_******"And don't EVER call me Kenneth! My name is KENNY! K, E, N, N, Y! KE-NNY! If you ever make that mistake again, you'll be singing soprano faster than the Joker on a make-up sale!"

She knew she shouldn't be acting this way towards a man planning the Gothamite genocide; however, she still felt the strangest draw to him. Like she just _had_ to be her most obnoxious self possible. She had a _really_ bad problem with people being a bully. '**_John was right, I'm not gonna make it to 27_** **(A/N: random age she chose off top of her head)** **_acting like this... oh well.'_** And so, for now she'd just go with the flow, and worry about her _'already'_ nonexistent sanity later.

…She _REALLY_ needed her meds. Her hormones were raging worse than usual.

"You are sarcastic and tactless." Bane replied bluntly.

"Part of the reason I'm called Mocking Bird. I both those things and more, and won't shut up about them!" she threw back. "Not to mention it makes you all hot and bothered." She winked at him.

Bane's POV

He couldn't help but admire her spark, the spirit that refused to be broken. _**Of course, that won't last much longer once Talia arrives.**_ He paused his train of thought when he felt disdain attach itself to that last statement. _**Why did I just experience the slightest pain of loss?**_ He couldn't, wouldn't start becoming sentimental over the young woman. Besides, if he really did care about her in any type of capacity, he would be sure Talia never figured it out. They had a mission and _this__ girl_, had information about those who were working to stop it. However, that didn't mean he couldn't find some other way of getting information, without reliance on torture. She was too strong for that method to work any way.

"So you have never known such intimacy, _Kenny_?" he rumbled her name and leaned closer, leaving their faces mere inches apart, "What a pity. Now you'll never get the chance."

"Hey," she objected, blushing heavily. Bane chuckled. "I _actually have_ had boyfriends..."

"I think you doth protest too much." he said teased. She glared back in defiance,

"I'm not-! FINE! You're right! I haven't!" she admitted angrily. She took a breath to try calming herself, "Seriously though, males are a hassle, and pain-in-the-arse stupid." She was stubborn, sticking to her guns. She was truly one of a kind, this little Mocking Bird.

Let the games begin.

Kenny's POV

The games had already begun.

Kenny refused to admit it, but she'd enjoyed the sound of her name on his lips _way too much_. She cursed his accent.

Bane let go of her, stood, and left her bedside for the computer station. Sitting in the large armchair, he flicked on a hand-held radio,

"Barsad, do you copy?"

"Bane, I read you commander."

"I need you to retrieve the prescription medication…" Bane paused to ask Kenny with a look.

"Zoloft." She specified.

"Zoloft," Bane repeated, "from Mocking Bird's flat." After a moment he added, "Also, collect any other medications you may find. Bring it all to me at 2200 hours tonight. Over and Out."

There was no reply thru the static, so Bane put it away. Kenny sighed with relief. Barsad, she recognized the name, had his orders, and now she wouldn't have to worry about suffering any more meltdowns.

"Thank you." She sighed. Bane shot her a look of surprise. Noticing it she scoffed, "What?! I have manners!" she defended, "Ain't a complete pain in the neck. I know when to be grateful. Even if you're only doing this so you can torture me." He just kept staring. Kenny felt goose bumps break out over her body. **_'Again with the shivers! Sheesh! Don't lose it and jump the man!'_**

Bane ignored her 'torture' comment and began typing again on his computer.

2 hours, and three short naps later, Kenny was ready to kill something. She was so bored! At least in the cell she'd been able to pace, jump, spaz out, or do whatever for a distraction. When she tried to do any of that now, Bane shot her down with a glare. He wouldn't respond when she tried pulling him in, and she wasn't allowed to move from the bed. Not knowing what else to do, she was just deciding that singing "100 bottles of coke on the wall" was the appropriate method for urging the mercenary to, hopefully, make him to kill her, and put her out of her misery; when a pad of paper, big eraser, sharpener, pencils, and a ruler, caught her eye.

Perfect.

"Bane." She waited for him to acknowledge her. He didn't even blink. Rolling her eyes, Kenny carefully stood and stumbled her way over, and snatched the materials. She shot back to the bed, ignoring the stars beginning to swim in front of her eyes. "Huzzah!" she trumpeted, victoriously plopping back onto the mattress with her bounty. Her vision settled and she immediately organized herself under the covers and began to sketch.

She was finally able to find escape from the way he made her question herself, the way his eyes vaporized every wall she'd constructed, how he made the hair stand on the back of her neck for reasons _other_than terror. For now, her brain became quiet and left her in peace.

Bane's POV

He chose to ignore her thievery in favor of seeing the fruits of her endeavor. It also seemed to be the better choice, as it avoided the option of her aggravating him to the point of strangling her. He'd barely dodged that bullet. The woman had a super power at being insufferable, whether she was bored or not. He hadn't needed more than 10 minutes to figure that out.

He'd received coded correspondence from his men informing him of the near completion of her new quarters, which branched off of his own. He planned to place her there the next day after she'd recovered more and taken her medication. He would continue to ensure she took it from that day on. Otherwise someone would end up shooting her too soon, leaving him without a source of information on rebel movements.

Talia would be pleased. And, if he could just convince her to change their plans for Kenny, then so would he.


	5. It's An 'al Ghul' Infestation!

Disclaimer: unchanged from that of previous chapters.

**A/N: This chapter is somewhat edited. I really wanted to post it and get it over with. I've gone back and edited the first 4 chapters. YOU MUST REREAD THEM! Changed and added a lot. So much better now. Will most likely come back to edit and add to this one too. :P Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! You keep me writing (As well as Bane. He won't leave me alone. Freaked me the heck out first time I heard his voice in my head while writing this story).**

**~Afrika**

**A/N 2: some editing done 22/5/13.**

Chapter 5: It's An 'al Ghul' Infestation!

Kenny's POV

Kenny knew Bane had noticed her eavesdropping. Why hadn't he brought attention to it then? Why did it seem like he'd drawn attention away from it? She could only wonder and wait. The young woman sat on her bed. She stared at the bandages on her hands as she processed everything she'd just overheard. She was slowly realizing that they knew nothing up on the surface.

**_**Flashback**_**

**_She'd been out for a week when on day, Bane had sent her to her newly finished room with orders for the next evening. _**

**_"Don't come out, don't make any noise, and don't open the door unless she heard 5 knocks." Disobedience would get her thrown back into her old cell, where he'd leave her to rot. Of course, curiosity killed the cat. She had turned two aluminum cans and string into a telephone line, one end for her to put to her ear, and the other to hang above in the light, camouflaged. She also had a mirror for peeking thru the crack beneath the door to see into the other room. She made final checks of her set up and was ready for the next day._**

**_To say the least, Kenny had been surprised when a woman, tanned and exotic, glided into the room. If Kenny hadn't been able to see her eyes, she'd've of thought this was some Arabian fairy; but no. It was, actually, Miranda Tate, she realized. However, she knew the woman as someone other than one who had such passionate hate and malice in her eyes. She looked at Bane with calculating kindness, a manipulative sneer on her dark, plump lips. The young woman would've recognized her face anywhere. Kenny knew her as one of the people whom the rebellion was searching for, so they could protect her. Rumor was she was hiding somewhere from Bane with Lucius Fox. Well, that obviously wasn't true; if the protective way Bane was gazing at her said anything. Kenny felt the green monster rear its ugly head, before she quickly smothered it. She tuned back into the conversation._**

**_"My dear friend." Miranda smiled, brushing the mercenary's cheek. She caressed the mask, "How goes the plan?" Bane closed his eyes, looking as if he felt something akin to bliss._**

**_"It proceeds on schedule. The bomb is safe, no one has figured out you're prints are the trigger, and our power is assured over the city." He reported. She grinned._**

**_"What about the rebels? Have you taken care of them? Their activities can't be allowed to continue. You're not to take any chances as we finish my father's work." Miranda demanded, pretty face then ruined by a sour scowl._**

**_"They are being taken care of. We have a prisoner whom I am in the process of 'convincing' them to cooperate." Bane deadpanned. "The work of your father will be finished. Gotham will burn as Ra's al Ghul intended." He clasped his hands behind his back as Ms. Tate stepped away._**

**_"Excellent. I'll be back within the next 3-5 days to start interrogating her." She chuckled darkly. "Now, with the Mocking Bird removed, only Batman could stand in our way, but he currently rots in Hell. Nothing can stop our work now. It's fitting that Wayne must watch as the work of my father is complete. He'll suffer, all the while knowing, that it was he who doomed himself and Gotham when he made me an orphan. Justice will finally be served." Kenny stopped the gasp that fought to come out. It all started falling into place. Miranda Tate was behind everything. Bane was the face, but she was the one pulling his strings like a puppet master. She was the daughter of that league of shadows nut job who tried to take out Gotham, right before the Joker fiasco. She'd thought that had all just been rumors spread by the police to cover up whatever really happened. Well not anymore, she didn't. 'How bizarre…' "Wait!" yelled Kenny's internal dialog, "She knows about—DUH! She's the one who ordered it. Damn her!" her rant cut off as Bane replied._**

**_"Yes Talia. Vengeance is about to be achieved." So, that was her real name. Talia al Ghul. Kenny shivered in terror from just thinking it. The lady was psychotic!_**

**_"I couldn't have achieved any of this without you, my friend. It was you who saved me the day my mother died in hell. You kept me away from harm. You stayed by my side and trained with me under my father. You wear this mask to hold back the agony you suffer from the injuries you received helping me escape the pit. You live with the pain every day to stay beside me. Thank you."_**

**_"NO thank you. You saved my soul that day. I will be redeemed when I die with you. You are my redemption." He rumbled in answer. Kenny dropped the mirror in her hand in shock. That was how he got the mask... the tinkling of broken glass silenced the occupants of the other room. Kenny heard someone shooting for the door, and scrambled away, sweeping the shards under the night stand by the door. She hid beneath the bed as the nob turned and the door opened._**

**_The shadow on the wall was too small to be Bane, and Kenny felt her blood freeze as Talia stepped into the room._**

**_"What was that?" the woman asked. Kenny listened as Bane's heavy mass came closer, and stood right in front of her face where she hid. He was blocking her from view._**

**_"The men are working in tunnels closer to here than before. The police force were starting to break through, and so I sent Barsad to oversee rectifying the breach." The mercenary stated. There was a tense silence as Kenny waited to be grabbed and killed right then, only to be broken._**

**_"I see. You truly are ensuring the plan's success." Talia purred. Nothing more was said as the two left her room, closing the door after them. Kenny laid there beneath the bed, waiting to be sure it was safe before emerging. She spent a long time there. Finally, as she crawled back up on top of the bed, she felt comatose. And if the shock didn't kill her, all she had left was Bane's punishment to survive. _**

**_"Curiosity killed the cat." She muttered._**

**_**End Flashback**_**

Kenny still couldn't believe it. Talk about a scarier version of the Joker, only female. She had to figure out how to escape. John and Gordon needed to know this information. They needed to plan. Batman was probably never coming back.

She felt despair start creeping in, something she'd held at bay even though she'd been captured for over two weeks. She felt broken. In her head she understood, realistically, there was no way to escape. However, her heart screamed at her to just run. To run and never stop running until she'd reached John. So, she needed a different strategy. She had to get information out of the mercenary. Even in light of the most recent knowledge, Kenny had a gut feeling there was still even more to the story. She just had to convince Bane to tell her the rest. If there was one thing she'd learned over the years, it was to trust that gut feeling, because it was never wrong. She wanted, no, needed to understand. **_'And yes, for once my emotions towards him are not clouding said gut feeling.'_**

The door slammed open, making her jump. Bane glared coldly at her, but said nothing.

"You really expected me NOT to eavesdrop?" she said with a daring roll of her eyes, "Haven't I already explained to you, my lack of self-preservation tendencies?" He stepped into the room, not responding. "Now, since you're going to end up killing me anyway, how about you tell me what the hell that was." Bane lumbered to the bed and began choking her. Never looking from his eyes, she wheezed defiantly, "Go ahead! Kill me! I'm gonna enjoy haunting your sexy arse." Her lips curled into a smirk. Internally though, she was cursing her slip of the tongue saying 'sexy', blaming it on loopyness due to oxygen deprivation; and _not because she actually thought he was down-right, mouth wateringly, friggin' sexy_.t

He, though his face still remained expressionless throughout, let her neck go then, as if she'd set his hand on fire. She sucked in the precious air that could now travel to her lungs again.

They sat for what felt like FOREVER, just staring each other down. Finally, Bane conceded.

Bane's POV

"It would seem this is the only option." He shifted, making himself more comfortable on the bed. Meeting her eyes, he began. "I was convicted in place of my father for his crimes at an early age. My sentence: condemned for life in the Pit. A place otherwise known as Hell."

Kenny's POV

Bane's tale took all night, and half the morning to share. When he finally finished he went to get them both food. They had eaten in silence, then spent the next two days not speaking a word to one another. And what was worse, her feelings were only being solidified, not discarded.


	6. Notice

Hey everyone! Afrika here.

No, this is not an announcement that I'm abandoning this fic. I am still writing it and don't plan on stopping until it's finished. I am just wondering what people think. It's hard to write without getting feedback. I have no idea if this story is going well or not. As every artist, singer, or writer can attest, we're our own greatest critic. I would love, and also really need, some reviews that tell me how this fic is going. Is it worth my time to continue? Is the way Kenny and Bane interact effective or is it too 'out there'? How's the pacing? Am I not capturing Bane right? If anyone will, thanks! Thanks for reading this fic and I promise you the next chapter should be posted her within the next few days. So, til then :)

Laters,

Afrika


	7. It's Always the Quiet Ones…

Chapter 6: It's Always the Quiet Ones…

Bane's POV

Kenny had listened to his story, and unlike others, she gave him no pity or sympathy, but anger. And she wouldn't tell him the reason; just that it wasn't him she was angry with. Bane hated not knowing things. Knowing is what had kept him alive for all these years. He couldn't make sense that she wasn't furious with him though. He and Talia would be interrogating her soon, and she had every right, though it'd be pathetic, to be a blubbering mess begging for freedom. However, this girl seemed to do the opposite of everything he expected. She dared to speak with in ways not even Talia would. And, for the first time since he was a lad just recently condemned, Bane felt a seed of doubt plant in his heart.

Kenny's POV

I remembered going to Wayne manor with John that day.

**_**Flashback**_**

**_I was with John in his police cruiser when we pulled up to Wayne manor. _**

**_"Why am I going on errands with you again?" she huffed, staring at the extensive grounds._**

**_"With all this shit going down with this Bane guy, I'm not letting my sister out of my sight. You're the only family I've got now." John said, eyes pleading with her to understand. And she did, and only because of that did she agree to stay in the car while he went in to talk with Bruce Wayne._**

**_When John had returned he was still depressed, but there was a spark of hope that hadn't been there before._**

**_"What was this about anyway?" she asked. He'd only been gone for 15 minutes._**

**_"Nothing. Just had to remind him about the Boy's home." He answered as we drove away. He didn't say anything else until they'd reached his apartment. She'd fallen asleep and John had to carry her up to his flat and lay her on the couch._**

**_**Flashback End**_**

**_'I'm going to kill John for not telling me Wayne was Batman next time I see him.'_** She growled internally.

Then she cursed herself. When the people started coming after the rich she, as Mocking Bird, had helped Lucius Fox and Miranda Tate get away. They'd been in contact with her over Bane's movements and how to work around them, but it seemed no matter what anyone had done, the man was finding out faster than they could get moving. Now Kenny knew why. The mole had been Tate, or Talia, which she'd learned was the woman's real name. Man was she a b-atch. She was the one who'd sold them all those times.

However, what really founded the I-hate-Talia-club for Kenny, was the information she'd got from Bane's story. If she had thought she hated the older woman before, it was nothing compared to the absolute loathing and disgust she felt after hearing that tale.

Talia had abandoned Bane in the Pit for years, taking her sweet time trying to go back and free the man who was the only reason she'd escaped in the first place. Bane had told Kenny, in all but words, that he loved Talia and that he did all these things for her alone. That really What became the last straw for her was learning about his mask.

**_**Flashback**_**

**_"So," Kenny asked, "you're injuries were so bad that you needed the mask?" Bane assented,_**

**_"Yes. However that was due to the doctor doing more harm than good when I caught the plague. I had already been injured helping Talia escape, and the 4 years it took for her to return and rescue me were arduous. I lived in extreme agony at all hours until the mask was developed." Kenny felt something beginning to snap inside her, but tried to ignore it in favor of asking another question._**

**_"And what does the mask do exactly?"_**

**_"It administers a mixed concoction of painkillers and drugs known as 'venom'. Talia had it developed by our witch doctors in the league of shadows. I can take it off for a little while, but not without a large dose of morphine. I have to do that every time I eat or take care o personal hygiene. It lasts up to ten minutes if I fight it, but 5 minutes is how long it takes before the pain gradually returns."_**

**_"Wow!" Kenny said, getting a surprised look in reply from the mercenary. Obviously she, again, wasn't reacting the way he'd originally thought. "With painkillers that powerful and morphine usage like that, you've gotta be addicted. I don't even want to think about how bad it'd be to run out." She put a hand over his and squeezed, "Wasn't there something else you could've taken?" he noticed she didn't realize her hand was acting on its own accord. But, selfishly he refrained from drawing her attention to it so he could enjoy feeling her soft hands for a little longer._**

**_"Yes, there was a surgery that was available. That had been what Ra's intended to do, however Talia insisted I use the venom instead. She wanted me to train beside her in the league. I had been skeptical about using the drug, as it hadn't been tested before, but she convinced by reminding me that she was still young and weak and wanted no one but me to be her protector." Kenny glared at the door Talia periodically came through, deciding that she'd just officially beat Bane to the top of her mega-shit list._**

**_"I'm rescinding my earlier 'Wow' remark. This one gets it." Bane gave her a confused look. Kenny shook her head, "No. I don't think giving you my 2 cents will be received well. Wouldn't want to end what little time I have left prematurely."_**

**_"Hmmm. You must have something compelling you wish to say if that is how you feel about it. I promise not to react untowardly no matter what it is you will tell me." Kenny gave him a skeptical look. Then internally she shrugged. If she was ever going to escape it would have to be with his help and only because he'd turned on Talia. "I may be a killer, but I have some honor." Bane said interrupting her thoughts, "I have never broken a promise and will not start today." She is on real piece of work if she convinced you lifelong addiction to an untested drug that could've killed you; instead of getting you the surgery that guaranteed you were healthy again." She felt her blood boiling in anger. 'John was right again. I'm a sucker for sob stories. I am way too empathetic.' She thought to herself, then said aloud, "That sure sounds like she cares about you as much as you do about her." Her sarcasm was lethal, "Putting herself and her motives before you and your needs, which were her fault in the first place. Yea," she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from cussing the older woman out, "nothing says 'thank you and I love you' like a life long drug addiction, and asking you to die for her insane daddy issues." She tasted blood. 'Note to self, no self-biting when discussing Talia with Bane'._**

**_Bane didn't react physically to her rant. He just stared at Kenny with those expressive eyes. She'd never really noticed before then, but he could do everything with them that others would do with their mouths. And right then, they were scowling; however, there was the tiniest bit of consideration and confusion mixed in. And, there was also something else there. A something that made her blood boil again, but in a different way._**

**_"I promised to not harm you for being candid," Bane said to her, his tone dangerous, "however, in the future I suggest you refrain from commenting on things which you could never understand, nor have the right to." Without another word he left her room, slamming the door shut behind him._**

**_Kenny had never felt so grateful before that he was different from other killers._**

**_**Flashback End**_**

It was now going on 3 days since they'd talked, and Kenny had convinced Bane to let her out of her room. However she of course had a babysitter. It was none other than Barsad who was just as 'chatty' as his boss, not!

Kenny paused in her drawing and idly flipped thru her makeshift sketchbook. Perusing the contents she face-palmed herself. Almost every drawing was of Bane! **_'I've got it bad! Wish I could use the Stockholm excuse…' _**She quickly hid those pages and began a new sketch.

Kenny looked around at the large atrium cavern where Bane's men camped out and decided to draw that.

After 20 minutes of nothing but flying pencil and eraser shavings and some random humming, Barsad spoke to Kenny for the first time since her arrival.

"You are an odd girl." He stated. Kenny stared at him in shock, her hand holding her pencil frozen.

"Uhhhmmm, thank you?" she said, though it sounded more like a question than an answer. She had no idea what else to say to such a random comment, and that was saying something, with her being the self-proclaimed Queen-of-Randomness, and all.

"Though," the mercenary continued, "I ask have to ask. Why are you still here?" Kenny decided to give up on her sketch for the day, seeing as how the man was suddenly chatty and she didn't see a respite coming any time soon.

"I have no idea," she shrugged. "It's been three days since Talia said she was coming back to interrogate me, so whatever's going to happen is gonna happen soon. But that's obvious, so why the sudden curiosity?"

"Miss al Ghul is known for ruthlessness. I'm not expecting you to come out of interrogation alive. I am speaking only because I wish to learn more about the woman who decided to lead her brethren in place of the Batman." His mouth twitched slightly into a smile.

"Hardy-har-har mister sunshine and rainbows," Kenny retorted sarcastically, "your attempts at scaring me are far less effective than when Bane attempted it. And if he failed, what makes you think you'd have a chance at all?"

"Assuming—" he replied.

"Makes and ass of you and me." She interrupted with a cheeky grin.

"Assuming," he restated with a glare, "that Bane did indeed fail, would it not be due to the fact you find him attractive? Because that means if he cannot do it, then everybody else can." he smirked evilly, knowing he'd cornered her. Kenny flushed bright red.

"Wow. And I thought I was blunt." She grumbled. "Well even if that's the truth, and not saying it is, why would you care? I'm going to die soon anyway, just like you said." She felt it was a fair question. "What's the real reason for the curiosity?"

The man just shrugged, suddenly reverting to his original quiet state. She raised an eyebrow at his manner, and then froze at the familiar sound of mechanical breathing coming from right behind her. "Oh shit!" she groaned. She shoved her art supplies into the bag she'd snatched from a passed out mercenary, and turned to Bane with an innocent smile.

"Hey how's it goin?" he didn't answer, just stared blankly and indicated for her to follow him. Once the behemoth's back was turned she lost the façade and glared venomously at the Second-in-command. "You knew he was there the entire time didn't you?" the man shrugged again and waved at her to get a move on. Rolling her eyes she followed her jailer with one last shout over her shoulder, "Thanks for nothing ya sleaze-bag!"

Bane's POV

Barsad's plan had been a simple one. Let the girl out and have him talk with her in an effort to draw out some information. He would wait in the shadows to watch the exchange. It had been going well until his Second decided to turn the conversation into something else entirely. He would be addressing him about it once he had finished dealing with Kenny. He glanced behind him to check she was following.

Kenny's POV

**_'Holy bicycles! He heard everything I said!'_** she panicked inwardly, **_'What the heck do I do now? It's not like I can say, let's go out sometime! He's planning Gothamite genocide. I shouldn't be interested in him on principle! But no! I always have to get stuck with the impossibilities! All the negative one in a millions! Can't there be a good on for once? How about I win the lottery and get John and I out of Gotham? Yea… if only!' _**she looked up to see him staring at her and turned her gaze away with a sigh. **_'Now, why would he have been hiding there in the first place? To get information most likely… When is he finally gonna start interrogating me? I hate this! I hate not knowing what's gonna happen next! I hate not knowing my future! I hate having no control or freedom!'_** … and now she was just on a complaining binge. Boy was she winey today! But it was true. Kenny hated waiting. She knew things were going to go south soon, and she preferred it hurry up and happen already. She despised the suspense and just wanted to get it over with already.

"So, Bane…" she spoke softly, half hoping he wouldn't hear her. I was a foolish hope.

"Yes?" he said, not bothering to look behind him at her. She swallowed a nervous laugh and pulled herself together.

"Well, am I right to think that Talia is finally back for me?" he didn't reply, just kept walking, his back straight and shoulders squared. It gave her all the answer she needed.

She was mentally prepared by the time they reached an unfamiliar wing of the tunnels. Bane opened a large metal door and motioned for her to enter. She glanced at him and met his fantastic eyes. She gave him a half-hearted smirk. She knew her expression was bitter by the flash of concern in his depths. She turned away from him with an air of nonchalance, and entered to meet her doom.


	8. Ain't no Fairy Tale, Ya B!

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this for last few chapters! OOPS! Let me just put it here for all of them: None of the characters or movie elements are mine. Only Kenneth Mozelee and my plot elements belong to me.

**A/N: Yes, it's kinda short, but it needs to be done. Gives some background to Kenny's story. Hopefully it puts this fic back into the darker ambiance again. Was getting a bit too happy-go-lucky there for a bit :P. Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**~Afrika**

Chapter 7: Ain't no Fairy Tale, Ya B$ %#!

Kenny's POV

Talia and Bane watched as Barsad held her head beneath the water. After hours of interrogation for the 4th day in a row, Kenny had no more energy to fight, and so just held her breath. Her vision started blacking out, her mouth opened instinctively, and she choked on water. Barsad ripped her head up by her hair, sputtering and gasping. Talia lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" the woman commanded, "Who else is organizing the rebellion? Where are the others?" Kenny glared at her, "Where's the ex-commissioner?" she growled, slapping her. Kenny hacked a loogie in her face. Talia let go, and the woman was dunked back into the tub. Before submersion, Kenny caught the look in Bane's eyes.

Bane's POV

Bane resisted the sudden unexplainable urge to snap Talia's neck. He clenched his hands clasped behind him, and held back a frenzy when Kenny's body slumped as she finally lost consciousness. Talia signaled Barsad to lift her out. Just as the other man did so, Bane grabbed Kenny from his Second, and set her on her back. He thumped her chest over her heart. She awoke with a strangled gasp, and he placed her in the recovery position to expel the liquid in her lungs. She was stubborn. She held on when other's had broken. She was refusing to yield.

Kenny's POV

Kenny felt her brain shut down. Her knees were bloody from kneeling on the bare concrete floor for so long. But it didn't matter to her. All that did was that every time she was asked a question, all she did was start telling her darkest secret.

**She'd seen Talia's type before. The one who was always there in the background pulling at the strings of her puppets. And, in this case, Bane was the puppet getting tossed around by Talia, his puppeteer. Kenny had watched her foster father Carl treat her foster mother Josie the exact same way when she'd lived with them in a time before she'd moved to the Boy's Home. Talia had the same look in her eyes as Carl. Carl had brainwashed Josie into killing all their foster children with a meat cleaver, followed by killing herself the same way. Once that was done he too had committed suicide. Kenny had been the only child to escape. She'd been stabbed where it missed anything vital, and she'd played dead until the cops and paramedics had arrived. No one ever managed to figure out the reasons behind his actions and decided it was the result of mental break down. Only Kenny knew the truth, but she couldn't admit it even to herself.**

**The tragedy was what got her into the boy's home in the first place. The Father took pity on her, called in a favor at the police department, and from then on she was safe, hiding as a boy. No more foster homes.**

Of course, her story had been told over the stretch of days. She'd told it whenever she was able, and picked up wherever she'd left off before each time it was interrupted. She knew at least Bane was listening, and it was the only reason she was able to stay focused enough to talk about it and not give away anything about the rebellion.

Her childhood gave Kenny the clarity to see what was really going on now. But would Bane listen? Could she make him see? A sudden thought hit the young woman, making her fall off the bed in excitement.

**_'I could stop this before Batman returns. If I turn Bane, Talia will definitely loose.'_**

Bane's POV

"If we wish to get information from her, we need to halt for today." Talia said with a scowl when Barsad had failed to get the girl back to more than semi-consciousness. She went over and got down on her knees and leaned close to whisper in Kenny's ear, "You're losing chances. I grow impatient with your petty loyalties and self-righteousness, little girl." Barsad dragged the young woman upright as his shadow mistress stepped away. "And that _fairy tale_ only makes me lose my patience even more." She spat venomously. Talia turned to Bane, attitude turning the polar opposite of what it was mere seconds before. "My friend, I must return now before Fox notices my absence. I won't be here tomorrow, so carry on." He gave his ascent and Talia left the room after a short caress of his face. The mercenary went to lift Kenny into his arms when she added, "However," he looked up to see her back as she paused at the threshold, "if she still hasn't told us anything within the next two days, kill her and hang the body from the bridge like the others." And with that, Talia was gone.

Barsad's POV

The second-in-command gazed at his boss with shielded apprehension. Bane had ignored the look he was giving him. Holding the wheezing woman tightly in his arms, the larger man left him there. Barsad sighed internally. Bane had known this day would come. Nonetheless, the leader had foolishly allowed himself to be weak and feel for the girl. While everyone, yes even they, her enemies admired the Mocking Bird for her spirit, they still had a mission, which she was an obstacle for. And, until Bane ordered otherwise, they'd be doing everything as Talia commanded. Barsad stared at the hands he'd used to hold Kenny's head beneath the water, feeling the unfamiliar emotion guilt. He had realized something that Talia, despite being the one in charge, had not. The girl's story was _anything but_ a fairy tale. It was a _living nightmare_. Shaking that thought off, Barsad walked swiftly from the room to go execute his other duties.


	9. Gray Is Where We Reside

Disclaimer: Usual, Blah blah blahdy blah. Kenneth Mozelee and any unfamiliar plot elements are mine!

**A/N: Another short chapter for you today! :D Let me know if Bane seems to OCC, and I'll fix it. I don't really like this chapter, but I can't think of how to fix it more yet. Let me know what you think!**

**~Afrika**

Chapter 8: Gray Is Where We Reside

Bane's POV

Bane laid Kenny onto his bed and sat beside her prone form. Her eyes opened sluggishly and flickered to meet his own as he stroked her face. She gave him a weak grin, chuckling softly,

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I've had worse." He ignored the poor attempt to joke and ran his fingers through her wet hair. He worked his eyes over her face, putting it to memory for when she'd be gone.

"I have to kill you." He stated bluntly. She didn't react at first, then suddenly laughed, lifting her weakened arm to touch his face. "So that's the reason you're all a sudden acting like this now, eh?" she guessed rhetorically. She gave him a wry smile. "And me dying, well that's old news. I've been expecting to die since I arrived here. I'm prepared to face death." She traced her fingers lightly over his skin alongside the strap holding the mask to his face. "But really," her voice cut through his musings, and he opened his eyes to look at her, not having realized they'd been closed in the first place. "What is…" she obviously didn't know what to call it, so she settled for being unspecific, "_this_?" she finished while indicating that whatever it was between the two of them, it was the mysterious 'this' she was attempting to categorize and process.

"I do not believe we will ever fully know." Was his reply. She gave him a resigned nod, knowing he was right. It wasn't the time, nor the place, to worry about it.

"You're right." She chuckled, but it turned into a coughing wheeze. He sat her upright and leaned her against his chest, rubbing her back to restore the airflow.

Kenny's POV

It was nice, just sitting there quietly in his arms while he stroked my back. Our situation may have been beyond ridiculously bizarre. Kenny was completely aware of the fact that her family was among those working against the mercenaries and Bane. She was completely aware of the fact that Bane was a mass murderer. She'd fought against him herself plenty of times. But, what many people didn't realize was the line between black and white, wasn't solid. It was gray, varying shades of gray. It was a place to be navigated by yourself and your choices; it was a place where there are no straight cut, easy answers or actions. And it was that very place the 'relationship', she tentatively called it for lack of a better term, between her and Bane sat. The gray was a place where regular people couldn't survive. It was where those who found the light blinding went to endure it. It was the place those from the shadows went to escape the maddening darkness. Neither side ever crossing all the way over to the other, but still both would forever meet in the middle where simplicity could never reside.

No One's POV

They didn't speak, just continued to silently reside in the moment. And, as the night came, their eyes began drifting closed. Feeling the exhaustion creep in, they laid back onto the bed and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Can't Stay or Walk Away

Disclaimer: Too lazy to be witty right now. Ya'll already know the drill. Kenneth Mozelee and my plot elements are the only things I own.

A/N: Review please! It's the only thing I get in return (other than experience and such) for writing this. Also, I could make up my mind, so this chapter has 2 titles. Take you pick! This chapter is short and I can't think of what else to add. The next one will be longer, promise! I might even upload the next one right after this one!

Would love to get some much needed feedback!

~Afrika

Chapter 10: Can't Stay or Walk Away/Chaos is Balance for These Moments

Kenny's POV

She noticed it felt pleasantly warmer than usual while she threw off the clouds of sleep, slowing gaining awareness. Kenny's heart began thumping uncontrollably when she realized the warmth came from a certain mercenary, who was currently spooning her.

He was already awake, and, bizarrely enough, trailing his thumb gently back and forth along the sensitive inside of her forearm.

She shivered involuntarily, having always been sensitive there and felt an unfamiliar flame ignite. He definitely knew she was awake; if the sudden change to trailing his thumb just below her partially opened lips said anything.

Kenny's eyes flew open with a gasp, experiencing a throbbing in her core. What the hell!

"What are you doing?" she managed to gasp, staring at Bane with wide, aroused eyes. He chuckled, the deep rumble vibrating her entire body as she lay against his chest still. It made the fire blaze even hotter.

"I am a man who accepts things for as they are, and plan my actions accordingly." He stated matter of factly. Kenny listened at rapt attention, trying to ignore his large hand now freely roaming her entire body. "And, seeing as how denying our obvious feelings for each other is in a sense denying myself, I am simply rectifying a prolonged wrong." The words '**_while I still can_**' were left unsaid, but both heard them as clearly as if he'd indeed spoken them.

Kenny lay there in thought for a few prolonged moments, debating with herself. He was right about their feelings for each other. It had all been there since the very beginning; they'd just been too stubborn to admit or do anything about them. If John were in a grave, she had no doubts he'd be rolling like the Harlem Shake at what was going through her mind.

Yes, this man was a ruthless mercenary and killer. He was merciless in everything. He was helping the she-Joker destroy all of Gotham, and had held her captive for almost a month now.

**_And yet…_** She made up her mind.

Meeting Bane's eyes straight on, she whispered the words she could never take back,

"I'm Yours."

A/N 2: Realize as you're reading this fic, **_please_** keep this in mind, that there's already been a lot that has happened between Bane and Kenny, I just didn't take the time to write it all. I know it seems kinda lazy, but use your imagination. Besides, I'm no longer in control here; things are just unfolding of their own stubborn accord… Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! R&R!

~Afrika


	11. Into the Jaws of Death

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Too lazy to be witty right now. Ya'll already know the drill. Kenneth Mozelee and my plot elements are the only things I own. Chapter title is an expert from 'The Charge of the Light Brigade' by Alfred, Lord Tennyson.

A/N : Also, I've changed the deadline Talia gave Bane to 5 days. So, now this chapter takes place 2 days after she gave that ultimatum. Realize as you're reading this fic, **_please_** keep this in mind, that there's already been a lot that has happened between Bane and Kenny, I just didn't take the time to write it all. I know it seems kinda lazy, but use your imagination. Besides, I'm no longer in control here; things are just unfolding of their own stubborn accord… Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! R&R!

~Afrika

Chapter 11: "…Into the Jaws of Death"

Kenny's POV

Reveling in the pounding hot water streaming over her body, Kenny let every apprehension slip away for the time being. She was extremely sore after nearly 2 straight days of 'exercise', but happier than she'd ever been before in her life. There'd been something old as time awoken with her, and the new sense of completion was consuming her soul.

As she was finishing rinsing her hair, a beyond thoroughly familiar mercenary joined her under the running water, effectively interrupting the quiet bliss with another type.

Needless to say, neither emerged from there until long after the water had gone tepid.

Dressed in the mended clothes she'd first arrived in, Kenny watched Bane as he laced up his boots. He must've felt her eyes on him because he glanced up. She quickly looked away, feeling the intense blush cover her face. She just knew he was smirking at her then with those eyes of his. She had no idea what to do with the new feeling now coiling in her gut.

She turned back to ask Bane about it, when a knock on his door silenced her. She met his eyes with a flash of panic, something that was reflected in his own. He stood slowly, ignoring the creaks in his aching lower back, and gestured her to stand in the blind spot of the threshold. She promptly followed his instructions in silence and tensed for action. Bane had already readopted his usual air by the time he opened the door. It was Barsad.

"Morning sir. I have a message from Talia about the prisoner." The first lieutenant reported without fanfare. Kenny felt her very heart stop beating, as if it somehow that would hide her from the wrath of the other woman. Bane showed no reaction to the news and took the message from his man. Then, without a word in reply, he slammed the door in the other man's face. Kenny ignored the feelings of sympathy for the other mercenary and joined Bane's side as he opened and read the correspondence. She felt instant apprehension when the hand holding the paper tensed, crumpling it in his palm.

When he didn't say anything for a while and kept staring into space with a blank expression, Kenny had to ask.

"What is it?" her voice sounded small as her throat was closing up with a panic attack beginning to creep up on her.

Bane's POV

The telltale tremor of anxiety in her voice ripped Bane from his thoughts. Seeing that he had to act fast, the mercenary ripped off his mask and kissed Kenny, effectively killing her rising panic in an instant; a trick he'd quickly learned in the past 48 hours. After pulling away to replace his mask, he held her there for a moment longer then took her limp body completely in his arms. She stayed there, forehead to his chest, until her heart stopped pounding and she could breathe again. Once he was sure she'd calmed enough, he lifted her chin so she would meet his gaze.

"Talia has changed the deadline to today." he tightened his grip on her protectively, "Someone was caught trying to give information to the police force trapped in the sewers." He heard the young woman's quiet gasp, "However the culprit escaped." He felt her sigh in relief. Her reactions made him curious, but he decided to put the questions aside and continued, "She wants to get the intelligence on whom it may have been. She wants results and informs me we cannot waste time with the end so near." Kenny nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue. He watched her for a moment, taking in the sight of her damp hair clinging to her face, her wide grey orbs staring back at him through gaps in the strands. Absent-mindedly he tucked the stray hair behind her ear, earning a light blush for his efforts on her now completely visible face. What was he going to do? How was he going to tell her he wouldn't be turning on Talia; that he couldn't break his word; not even for her? Even after giving themselves to each other completely. Could she possibly even begin to understand?

He had no place with her in the light where she dwelled; just as she had none with him in the darkness.

Kenny's POV

Oh no. She knew that expression flooding his eyes. It was the same one she'd had not but a few nights ago. She grabbed his face and made him focus back on her.

"Don't even try with me Bane." She growled. "I don't care what people think! It's impossible to have balance. But we aren't going to burn or douse each other out. This is the real world. It's chaos, pure chaos. And the things that are most worth it, are always the things you gotta fight for. You know very well nothing is easy." She refused to let him pull away!

Bane's POV

The only hope Gotham had was in Batman miraculously escaping Hell; a notion Bane was beginning to view with mounting favor. There was nothing else that could stand a chance at stopping the fire blazing through the city.

"I have a plan for your escape." The words were out of his mouth before he could even complete the thought. Her jaw dropped in surprise, before she shut it again. He gave her cheek a soft caress. He went on to tell her as the plot continued to evolve in his mind's eye.

Kenny's POV

So, there Kenny stood, freezing in the fallen snow, wearing clothes 'borrowed' from Barsad. Her originals, meanwhile, were being worn by a dummy ready to be hung from the bridge by a hang noose, a brown wig super-glued to the head for the finishing touch. Now, all she had to do was disappear for the remaining time until the day Gotham. She'd just woken up from a temporary induced coma to trick Talia into believing Bane had drowned her. Kenny had never been more freaked out in her life doing that. She was grateful Bane had used the antidote and had woken her up in time, preventing any sort of brain damage. So now, the fake Kenny would be hung from the bridge. It was a simple yet brilliant plan.

However, she felt trepidation. Bane was still going through with his promise to Talia.

**_Him and his damn twisted version of honour…_**

However, regardless, he wanted Kenny to somehow sneak off the island. He had dropped her off on the surface at the edge of the city perimeter. She now stood in the snow, alone; staring at the barricade made of cars and twisted metal. He'd told her to climb, then turned and left without saying goodbye.

**_He couldn't even bear to watch me leave._**

So, there she stood, debating her course of action. It would be understandable to book it, but guilt held her back. What about everybody else? Could she really just leave them all behind to die? Could she leave John? Gordon? **_… No_** she decided and turned away towards the part of town where John's apartment was located.

Bane's POV

She was safe. She was safe and would live a happy life in the light where she belonged. Gotham would be reduced to rubble and free her of the pull it had on her soul. He would die and be redeemed; not however, because he was helping Talia, but because he'd preserved the only light left in the entire corrupt city. The memory of her was all the comfort he could have, and would have to do as he accepted himself as dead.


	12. Truth Unmasked

Disclaimer: Too lazy to be witty right now. Ya'll already know the drill. Kenneth Mozelee and my plot elements are the only things I own.

A/N: Review and give me some feedback! This fic is getting closer to almost done! WAHOO! Enjoy this short chapter!

~Afrika

Chapter 12: Truth Unmasked

John's POV

John stared in shock at his all-but-blood sister. She was standing there, at his apartment door, alive.

"I thought Bane had you killed and hung from the bridge. I saw your—" his words petered out in a gust relived disbelief, as he let her inside where it was warmer by the burning hearth. She was quiet, which worried him. Even in the worst moments, he'd always been able to count on her to be the most obnoxious lively woman. However, now she was silent.

**_Had Bane somehow broken her after all?_** He wondered angrily, **_I'm gonna—_**

Her next words stopped all his murder plots in their tracks.

"Bane isn't the one behind all this." She whispered quietly, listlessly staring into the dancing fire. "It's a—" he interrupted the rest of her statement, seeing nothing but red at her first words. Not a second was spent thinking about how the hell, or why, something that _looked_ like Kenny was even hanging from the bridge in the first place.

"What the hell? Did he brainwash you Ken? The psycho condemned us all on TV! Trapped and subjugated every damn cop in the city! He released the inmates of Black Gate for shit's sake! What the hell gave you the idea that he _isn't_ behind it all?" he was steaming mad. _**Had they driven her legitimately crazy?**_ His heavy breathing was the only sound besides the crackling of shifting wood, until she broke the silence with two words that made his blood run cold.

"Miranda Tate."


End file.
